


We're curled up like sleeping kittens on the floor

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: very very short drabble
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	We're curled up like sleeping kittens on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jellylegs - children collide

And Billy thinks it should be kind of _creepy_ and _gross_, and like,_ before, _before he would think it would be, before _Steve_ he wouldn’t do, think, feel half the things he does now.

And he’s _watching_ Steve _sleep _rightnow like a complete stalker, and it should feel _creepy_, but he feels a science project volcano erupt _inside_ him, feels the eruption in his _heart_, feels it as it sinks down to his _gut_ and settles into a _calming _warmth. And Billy realises it’s _love_.

And Steve is _drooling_ on the pillow beneath him, the white cotton darkening. And it should be _gross_, it shouldn’t be _endearing, _but it makes him smile and press his face further into his own pillow to stifle a laugh. And Billy realises it’s _love_.

And they’re both naked, sheets pooling around them, and it’s mid July and it’s hot, and it’s 6am and Steve is drooling and Billy is watching him and, _and_, Billy realises he’s_** in**_ **_love_**.


End file.
